bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BZPower Comics Wiki
Edits Seriously, who deleted my 100-page message?! --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 07:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I assume it's the same person who deleted Zakitino's 75-page message. --Gerlicky 00:22, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Who, you? :P ::Seriously, I don't care anymore. That was ages ago. :) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) And my 150 page message.--Zakitano1 11:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Epics? Are we allowed to create pages on epics? I've made an epic set in a Comic Land-ish area, with some charcters from The Mercenus Cronicles, and wandered what it was allowed...Mercenus 19:54, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I'd say you can refer to it on a general page about the comics it relates to, but as it's not a comic series in itself, don't make a page for it. That's what I do with references to the two Unknown Turaga Saga-based epics. ;) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Best and Second Best comic makers?!?!? ... Dlakii is good, but I don't think he's good enough to be first. Infact, he's too good to be first- he overacheives. And overachieving can cause trouble, like Autistic brains which overachieve so much they display underachivement. And LJ... LJ makes the kind of comics you snuggle under a fire with. They aren't good, they're funny and cosy. Good is too rigid for this guy. This is why I've changed the frontpage. Zorchdude 17:30, 1 October 2008 (UTC) (Aka Tapika) :I know the best I'll ever achieve will probably be third-best, behind the Chili God and The Editorialist (even though he's gone). Therefore, that really did confuse me, but nowhere near as much as the Featured Comic Series. Seriously, who did that? --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 23:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I agree, what the karzahni! As soon as I get back from school I'm making that LJ's comics. Zorchdude 06:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not Blade or VTK, but I'll say what I can. :The Featured Comic Maker thing isn't the "Best Comic Series On BZPower Award". It's awarded to random authors on the site. :I have never met or even heard of LJ in the past, and I don't plan to. Of course, before I joined Comic Land Wikia, I had never heard of the two of you either! :As for Terra nuva's comics, I'm not sure why Blade let him put his comics up there. They're nothing special, in my opinion. :So why did this happen? Well, they needed an update, and they were the first at hand. :By the way, Dlakii, it was Phillipnova (or someone of the effect) who put you up there. --Gerlicky 20:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) A comic series is a comic series, Gerlicky. The guy just began, so don't expect him to be great. I mean really, our very first comics, or comedies, or epics, or whatever weren't perfect, right? For example, Gerlicky, look back at your first comedies and look at how you are now. And look back at my epic and look at me now. Supporting a beginner. Now as for the best...It's totally me. :P Nah, I'm probably like...The 16th best. --Blade Titan974 21:21, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I think your opinions are sort of flawed I know T-E was good, but he wasn't THAT good I mean he was amazing for a Bionicle comic writer at the time, but some of the RZMIK authors have really redefined awesomeness in a Bionicle comic. Imo, the best stuff available in Artwork III right now is the MAS's and Spirit's PSA's. -Nid SPAM ATTACK! Guys, we've gotten attacked again, you know what I suggest? I suggest we let only logged on users edit our wiki. It's just getting stupid, I've had to revert a couple pages already, it's just getting tedious and quite annoying. Agree? Mercenus 18:10, 21 October 2008 (UTC) what what spam -Nid I don't know. But I bet nid does. :P - Zon Actually no - Nid wow - Zon Thank you, Merc. It's barely possible for me to do ANYTHING in this wiki because of my brother. He's become absolutely obsessed with the computer again. It's his only pass time. Man, when I get that laptop... --Blade Titan974 16:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Which I really hope is soon, I really am missing you Blade. Philipnova798- the comic maker 22:21, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Pasttime, not passtime, Blade.Zakitano1 15:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Actually, you're wrong. - Nid Alright, that's it. Can someone explain to me why some of my character pages have become locked from any sorts of editing? Not even from Registered users? I'd like to know, NOW, especially from the one who locked those of my pages: Turaga Dlakii, I hope this is just a mistake; I need to edit these pages to, yah know.Mercenus 16:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) It must've been a mistake. I'll go fix it...--Blade Titan974 17:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ah, thanks buddy :)Mercenus 18:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) And me too. I'm just about to let the world know IMT is postponed, and the NWI page is broken. Stupid Dlakii! Zorchdude 14:52, 31 October 2008 (UTC) AKA Tapika Comic Characters TOASTER MKII was one of the comic characters on that list, but he was replaced with 'Evil Characters'. Seriously, WTH? It isn't even a character. It deserves it's own subsection, not replacing a character that's loved by all who know him. Except maybe Merc... Tell me why he was removed and I'll be okay with it, unless it's something like 'There's more Evil Characters then TOASTER MKIIs'. Which is wrong. Have you seen Toasterbots? Zorchdude 16:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) AKA Tapika And STILL no one has fixed the NWI page! The North-western Isles Continuity for the nice admins like BladeTitan... Zorchdude 16:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) AKA Tapika I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but you can change it. And NWI is fixed. How many articles are put to "Sysops only"? --Blade Titan974 19:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Comic Maker I think you should add a new person And this time make it someone that's like, really good lol no offense those who have gone already -Nid ...Don't ask me anymore. :P It's not like I stopped caring, it's just I'm really busy right now. --Blade Titan974 19:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC)